


our moments in the dark.

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones in Love, Bughead fluff, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, betty owns a cat, bughead - Freeform, jughead loves the cat, they solve all the mysteries in Connecticut but thats not the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two lovebirds find themselves enjoying the rain.OrBetty and Jughead have a childish dance in a parking lot, while it storms.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	our moments in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short!! Ahh. It could be considered a drabble at this point, but oh well.
> 
> It was inspired by a tiktok a saw, with the song "Cherry Wine" by Hozier. Two people dancing in the rain.

_ Her fight and fury is fiery _

_ Oh but she loves _

_ Like sleep to the freezing _

_ Sweet and right and merciful _

_ I'm all but washed _

_ In the tide of her breathing _

_ And it's worth it, it's divine _

_ I have this some of the time _

_ Way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine _

_ Open hand or closed fist would be fine _

_ The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine  _

  * _Cherry wine, by Hoizer_



  
  
  


The rain fell softly outside, Jughead was sitting by the window, watching the drops race down the window as he waited for Betty to come home. Their cat was curled up at his feet, taking a little nap.

The two were in a great, happy relationship. They both managed to go to Connecticut, attending Yale, their dream school. Betty took a journalism class as her major, and a few criminal science classes. Meanwhile, he took creative writing, sharing the same criminal science classes as her. After all, they did say they would solve every mystery in Connecticut, maybe not the same mysteries as the ones in Riverdale, but the assignments for that class still counted as them, right?

Eventually, he saw a car pull up. It was Betty’s. He watched as she got out of the car, very ecastically. Then, she started gazing and twirling around, happily.

One thing Jughead noticed about Betty was that she always loved the rain. Ever since she was a kid, he noticed how she adored it. It distracted her from her parents fighting, the thunder and ticking noise oddly therapeutic. For Jughead, he could say similar. The storms always gave him a sense of peace, and relaxation. It also gave him huge inspiration, or muse to write, but tonight all he wanted was to be wrapped up in her arms, so he kept his laptop put away.

He kept his eyes on her, awaiting for her to come back inside, but she never did. Smiling, he got up and went out of the apartment, going down the elevator to see her. As soon as he reached outside, he ran towards her, questioning her. “What are you doing out here?” Jughead wondered, a slight chuckle leaving his lips as he spoke.

“Dancing!” she beamed in response, spinning around loosely. “The rain is amazing out here, dance with me Jug.” offering her hands out, she encouraged him to take them, so they could be carefree and mess around. Her hair was down, the golden locks darker than usual, as they were wet.

“We’re gonna get soaked!” he protested, looking around as he heard a loud crack of thunder take place, rumbling the ground beneath them.

“A little rain won't hurt you, bub.” she giggled softly, “Plus, we can just take a shower afterwards. Come on… Don’t be a party-pooper.”

He gave in, the nickname ‘bub’ was his favorite. She called him that a lot and he really just felt so soft when she did. smirking, he stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his. “Fine. Only because I love you so much baby.” 

“Yay!” Betty started moving more loosely, swinging their arms back and forth as she scrunched up her nose and eyes, which is what she did when she was happy usually. 

Jughead admired her, loving the way she did that with her nose, the way her legs moved so gracefully. He definitely wasn't a dancer by any means, but she made him go out of his shell, and he danced with her-- most of the time.

Betty got more and more excited about the rain, as it started falling harder. She spun them around, holding his hands. Them frolicing got more and more playful, they both felt like little kids again. Every so often, they'd bring each other in for a kiss. It in itself being nice and soft. 

They were so caught up in their own bubble of steps and twirls, being pulled back towards each other as if by some magnetic force every time they let a little space get between them. Jughead dipped her suddenly, Betty’s hand tightening on his hand. Her eyes explored every detail of his face while it was so damned close to hers. Before she could say anything he’d lifted her back up, taking a few more steps before spinning her round in a pirouette that felt so freeing that she couldn’t help laughing in childlike glee at the feeling.

They kept this foolish dance going, spinning and playing around like kids. From the outside world, people in their apartments probably looked out and saw them, shaking their heads. After all, they were just two young kids in love. People would envy their love, wanting some of their own.

Soon enough, the rain fell harder and noises of thunder filled the parking lot. “It’s getting worse, and i'm cold.” he admitted, stopping their movements, but not daring to let go of his hands.

“I’m cold too. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to be dancing in the rain, at eleven o’clock in the night.” She sighed.

She was right, it wasn’t the best idea. But he definitely didn't regret it. He didn't regret any of it.

“Alright bub, let’s go ahead and just go inside so neither of us catch a cold or anything.” he led her to the shelter, near the lobby of the apartment complex. “As much as I enjoyed it just so much, we cannot afford neither of us getting a cold.”

She nodded, following him as he brought her back to the apartment. By this time they were soaking wet by the rain. They entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

The cat that Betty made Jughead allow her to have, Caramel, came up to them and Betty gave her a nice pet.

Caramel was another nice story that had to do with the rain. Betty found her on the fire escape one day, drenched in rain water. She immediately brought the homeless cat inside and fed her some tuna, before deciding to name her Caramel, thanks to her nice orange color. Jughead on the other hand, wasn’t very fond of the idea of owning a cat. They could barely take care of themselves, let along a little furry creature. But now, he didn’t regret it. The cat was very independent which was great for them, since they were always stuck in class. 

Sighing, Jughead took off his beanie and rung it out over the sink. A bunch of water came out of it, and he felt so icky and gross. “The playful dance with you was great Betty— But we are actually soaked.” A small laugh escaped his lips, as well as Betty’s.

“Yeah, it was fun. We should definitely do it more often. But for now, can we go wash up and cuddle?” 

“That sounds nice.” He nodded.

————

Later, Jughead and Betty had both just gotten out of the shower, all cleaned up and warm from the comforting heat of the water.

She was clad in his S t-shirt and shorts, while he wore a pair of black sweatpants.

Laying down in the bed, he opened his arms up as a silent invitation for her to cuddle him, and let him hold her. 

“You should get some sleep, Betty you had a long day at school.” he mumbled, finding himself a bit tired. His eyes grew heavy as he felt their cat found occupancy at their feet, warming that part of them up.

She nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep, as so did he.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> my tumblr is @aubetty  
> and my twitter is @aubvies if you'd like to see me there!


End file.
